dinosaurkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyoryu King D-Kids Grand Prix - List of Characters
NOTE THAT THESE ARE IBARBER'S CHARACTERS. THEY CANNOT BE USED WITHOUT HIS PERMISSION. D-Team Max Taylor Max is the leader of the D-Team and a year has passed since the confrontion with the Space Pirates. Max is still the same, but has studied a little more on dinosaurs during his freetime, He still misses Chomp and Rex. Max found three dinosaurs cards in his own backyard when going to save a Dilophosaurus. He now owns Brachy the Brachyceratops who looks and acts much like Chomp. Rex Owen Rex is one of Max's friends. He was found and adopted by Dr. Owen as an infant, later in time his full background was revealed to him. After going with his parents back to the future, he took care of the dinosaurs while his parents learned more about dinosaurs. Rex has changed a little; he's interested on how future technology works, and studies on how to work on the technology. He owns China the Sinraptor, who is similar to Ace. Zoe Drake Zoe is one of the female members of the D-Team and is still bossy toward the boys. She and Reese get along more now, and Zoe's dad is helping other animals around the world while her mom helps the animals in the house, although it's been a year she still misses Paris and the others. She owns Colin the Corythosaurus, who acts differently than Paris. Dr. Spike Taylor Spike is Max's dad, is a Paleontologist and still runs the D-Lab. He is the Head Chief of the D-Team and still gets very excited at dinosaurs. Over the years, he has been researching on a Zupaysaurus, trying to determine if the dinosaur is a member of the Dilophosaurid family or it isn't. Until then, he studies more, but Dr.Taylor falls asleep on the job studying the dinosaur. Spike is more attractive to some carnivorous dinosaurs and they usually chase him, and is once or twice gets hurt on their adventures. He owns Sauro the Saurophaganax, who looks similar to his cousin Terry the Tyrannosaurus, but differs from the horns, claws and colors they show in comparison. Dr. Taylor has a big relation with the baby dinosaurs and are usually seen sleeping with him in his bedroom. Dr. Reese Drake Resse is Zoe's older sister and is Dr.Taylor's assistant. Even though she speaks in a monotone, she shares better relationship with Zoe now. Recently, Reese has joined some adventures with her sister, but usually stays at the D-Lab creating and modifying the Dino Shots to help the D-Team. Reese owns Camara the Camarasaurus, who rarely shows his emotions, making him similar to his master. Meena The young Indian princess came to visit the D-Team not too long ago before the gang found out about the Elemental Crystals. She came to join the D-Team's adventure to save the dinosaurs after she found a move card showing a Piloplatecarpus. During this time, Rex saved an old friend of Meena's, the Deltadromeus she swam with in the Ganges. She named the Deltadromeus Bimalimi, which means "Pure Sea" because of his pure love of the ocean. Alpha Gang Dr. Z Dr. Z is the overconfident leader of the Alpha Gang and is the grandfather of Rod and Laura, who has returned to the future and is studying on dinosaurs and prehistoric plant life. Dr. Z returned to the present when a dinosaur was detected. After Dilophosaurus' attack, Dr. Z had big plans to help the D-Team fight against the Space Pirates, but his idea required 10 dinosaurs. He owns Acro the Acrocanthosaurus, who was one of the first dinosaur members of the Alpha Gang. Ursula Ursula is the former boss of the Alpha Trio which also includes Ed and Zander. She mostly bosses the two and hates being called an old lady, and adores the latest of fashion clothing. Her attitude is really childish like in the other series and thinks herself as a queen. She owns Terry and later owns an Abelisaurus and named it Sabuaya, meaning "Three Colors" because of his three sets of it's colors. Zander Zander is the brains of the Alpha Trio; he comes up with better plans than the Ursula and Ed. He, Ursula and Ed used to obtain dinosaurs for Dr. Z, but now they help the D-Team stop the Space Pirates from taking over the world. Even though he has Spiny on his side, he is a nervous wreck. Now being back in the present he intends to be serenading Reese with his love songs. He enjoys Ursula getting in trouble by Helga and Dr. Z and enjoys toying with her. He now owns a Patagosaurus named Tago. Tago and Spiny seem to get along pretty well, along with all the other dinos like Harusu the Monolophosaurus and Kaz the Chasmosaurus. Ed Ed is the third member of the Alpha Trio, who works with Ursula and Zander to capture dinosaur for Dr. Z. Despite being a coward, he follows the two anywhere. Ed has way of jinxing his comrades during missions, as seen in the first series. He now shows a little more intelligence in the third series, as well as a fondness of eating lots of food. He and Tank make a great pair, beating countless numbers of dinosaurs such as Carcharodontosaurus and Utahraptor. Ed now owns a Wuerhosaurus named Asuko ; even though he's a Stegosaur, he shows some compassion of being active. Rod Rod is the brains of the Alpha Gang and is the teams expert scientist. He is the grandson of Dr. Z and the older sibling of Laura (both are quite intelligent), he also seems to gift of knowing rarer move cards. Rod and Laura both are more capable in dealing a dinosaur in better as they are shown to better than the other members of the group (not a counting Jonathan). Both rod and laura are able to go on more missions than before as Helga's permission, but still have to their homework. He owns a Therizinosaurus named Therizino and an Ampelosaurus named Ampelo, which happen to be the two very dinosaurs from the 1st series. Rod also owns a Chasmosaurus named Kaz. Laura Laura is the Youngest member of the Alpha Gang and have dinosaurs like Stegosaurus. Helga Jonathan Seth Seth owns an Irritator and a Cryolophosaurus Spectral Space Pirates Spectre Spectre is the leader of the Spectral Space Pirates. Who tried to take over the Galaxy by the 7 Cosmo Stones, but failed dearly thnx to D-Team & AlphaGang. He and his crew continued to float in space until his son Goma pulled him into his ship, angry with his grandfather, he took things into his own hands and planned to revenge on the D-Team with no exception. Spectre hasn't much from the 2nd series, but intends to make his grandson happy. With Brontikens gone and captured by the D-Team, Spectre has been lonly ever since. He now owns an Eoraptor he named Eo, it was not until episode 19 that Eo was captured and later is used by Dr. Z. Gavro Gavro is the muscles of the Spectal Space Pirates, when something gets in his way he uses his large fist and robust strength to take care of the problem, this was clearly demonstrated in the second series and was again demonstrated, when he punches Dr.Taylor and Jonathan. Gavro acts big and tough; plus he has some sort of rivarly with Foolscap, Gavro is impatient in the series as he will hurt or kill anyone who refueses to give him anwsers, it was demonstrated as he threatened to hurt Dr. Z and threaten Sophia's mother & father. After losing Gigas to Seth and the D-Team/Alpha Gang, Gavro posseses no dinosaurs, until episode 19. Foolscap Sheer Goma Goma is the first member of the Spectral Space Pirates, but is now the leader of the Shadow Kingdom. Goma first appears once he finds his grandfather and his crew defeated, angeried he plans to get revenge on the D-Team. He owns an Eocarcharia which had been altered, it shows a reckless nature and is very dangerous and is the most powerful Shadow Empire dinosaur. Goma is very demanding and wants to get to the point, his main goal is to defeat the D-Team and rule the galaxy, by collecting the Cosmo Stones and Elemental Crystals. Even though he knows the destruction this will cause; He's found away to control both the Crystals and the Stones. Gallery D-Team's main dinosaurs File:Gabu.gif|Chomp File:Carnotaurus.gif|Ace File:Parapara.gif|Paris File:Brachyceratops.jpg|Brachy File:Sinraptor.jpg|China 85px-Corythosaurus card.png|Colin Mapusaurus.jpg|Gondo Dino18.jpg|Ceratosaurus pawpawsaurus_s7_3d-color.jpg|Pawpaw 50b.png|Diceratops 64.gif|Rajasaurus 43.gif|Fukui 10.gif|Maia Spike's main dinosaurs File:Saurophaganax.gif|Sauro File:Tarbosaurus..jpg|Tarbo File:Kentrosaurus.jpg|Kenji File:Euoplocephalus.gif|Honnah File:Tuojiangosaurus.gif|Jean File:Lambeosaurus_magnicristatus.jpg|Lambeosaurus.magnicristatus Dacentrurus.png|Arachi Pinacosaurus45646+6+6+45kjkh.jpg|Pinacosaurus Alpha Trio's Main Dinosaurs File:Tyrannosaurus.gif|Terry File:Spinosaurus.gif|Spiny File:Saichania.gif|Tank File:Iguanodon.gif|Iguano File:Altirhinus.gif|Altey File:Abelisaurus.jpg|Sabuaya File:Patagosaurus.jpg|Tago DinoKing Wuerhosaurus.png|Asuko 48.gif|Yang 09.gif|Styracosaurus 201004281258390b4.jpg|Alpha Asuko Dr. Z's Main Dinosaurs File:Acrocanthosaurus.gif|Acro-chan File:Super Alpha Acrocanthosaurus.gif|Super Alpha Acrocanthosaurus Rod's Main Dinosaurs File:Ampelosaurus.gif|Ampelo File:Chasmosaurus.jpg|Kaz 28.gif|Therizino 201004140823101b1.jpg|Alpha Kaz Laura's Main Dinosaurs File:Stegosaurus.gif|Stegosaurus File:Deinonychus.gif|Deinonychus File:Megalosaurus.gif|Megalo File:Monolophosaurus.jpg|Harusu Helga's Main Dinosaurs Jonathan's Main Dinosaurs Armatus card.jpg|Armatus Spectre's Main Dinosaurs 294px-Eoraptor card.jpg|Eo Gavro's Main Dinosaurs Foolscap's Main Dinosaurs Sheer's Main Dinosaurs Maximus.gif|Maximus Dinosaur King Opisthocoelicaudia card.jpg|Opisthocoelicaudia Goma's Main Dinosaurs eocarcharia.png|Eocarcharia Seth's Main Dinosaurs D021_F_EP4Irritator_sample.jpg|Kaisu 2010041410301186f.jpg|Alpha Kaisu 69.png|Cryo Category:D-Kids Grand Prix